The invention relates generally to the field of displaying graphics through/on a mask used to shield one or more instruments from external light.
Often, instruments—especially lighted instruments—are hard to read in the sunlight as the sunlight—or other external lights—tend to wash out the light being emitted by the instruments. Typically, a mask or hood may be placed over the instruments to block the external light and make the instruments more visible and easier to read.
Instruments in vehicles often utilize such masks to make the instruments surrounded by these masks more visible. Typically, however, instruments (or other indicators) are not placed on the surfaces that are used as the mask. Accordingly, the surface(s) of the mask remain empty.